cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Water genasi
| origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Native | alignment3e = Often neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2 = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = 120 years | location = Aglarond, Chessenta, the Dragon Coast, Sembia, and the Vilhon Reach | language = Common, Primordial; Aquan | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = 5'7"-6'2" | length = | wingspan = | weight = 130-225 lbs. | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Water genasi, also known as watersoul genasi, were one of five most common subraces or "manifestations" within the genasi race. Like all genasi manifestations they can be manifested by experienced genasi who have a different primary manifestation but have trained themselves otherwise or have acquired the manifestation as a result of hidden ancestry or environmental conditions. Ecology Physical characteristics Most water genasi were descended from marid genies, although a few have other origins, including some who were descended from the goddess Umberlee. Like other genasi, water genasi looked generally human except for some distinguishing features. Water genasi szuldar were often bright blue in color and most of the race is bald, though there are exceptions. The skin of the water genasi is usually sea-foam green or blue. A few other, rarer, features were found amongst water genasi, such as lightly scaled skin, clammy flesh, blue-green hair, excessive perspiration, blue-black eyes, or a muffled voice that sounds as if drowned in water. Some water genasi might also cause the water in the air around them to condense when afraid, another result of their elemental ancestry. Compared with other genasi, water genasi were often slightly more durable, but also less strong. Most genasi have a lifespan identical to that of humans. Psychology Water genasi were unusually patient for genasi and have a strongly independent streak. Most were used to solving problems on their own and not afraid to take a lot of time doing so. At times they were like terrible storms, fierce and destructive, but most often they presented a tranquil appearance despite whatever emotions run underneath their quiet surface. Water genasi were often abandoned by their human parents and raised by aquatic creatures such as aquatic elves, dolphins, locathah, merfolk, sahuagin, or even aboleths. Water genasi usually leave their parents upon reaching maturity, taking to the open sea in order to explore, learn and develop their own personality and place in the world. Many water genasi feel strong ties to great bodies of water and see themselves as possessing the deep, elemental strength of oceans and mighty rivers. Though more patient than other genasi many retain a chaotic instinct and hated to be tied down, preferring to remain as untamed as the waters of the world. Like earthsoul genasi, water genasi can be proud and this pride often manifests itself in a fearlessness that is not common amongst others of their race. A great many water genasi feel that they are unique and superior to the humans that bore them, and they had little or no interest in others of their kind. Only in large communities of sea elves are more than one water genasi likely to spend much time together. Many water genasi even looked down on humans who use the sea as their means to a livelihood, seeing them as vulnerable and weak fools. A great deal of this superiority complex comes from water genasi's ability to live both on land and in water, which gave them edge over most other races. This brash arrogance means that, in general, water genasi do not get along as well with other races. Most water genasi had no particular bent in alignment, preferring to avoid extremes, though like all genasi they were drawn towards chaos. Culture Because of their few numbers and varied origins water genasi before the Spellplague had no society or culture to call their own, though since many have become a part of genasi nations like Akanûl. Many water genasi were also raised by aquatic elves and sometimes demonstrate values similar to those of the race such as freedom or good behavior. Others were raised by sahuagin and became bloodthirsty killers and the difference between water genasi of different upbringings was sometimes compared to the difference between a quiet spring and a raging waterfall. Odd as it may seem, few water genasi enjoyed the presence of other water genasi, as it made them feel less unique and special. As a whole, water genasi avoided others of their race to an extent not common amongst other manifestations, who tend to view one another as kin and would-be brothers and sisters. Few water genasi married other water genasi, making the variant one of the rarest genasi manifestations and many water genasi were actually the result of individuals whose parents were not water genasi but who had one or more distant ancestors who were. This lonely, isolationist behavior made most watersoul poor leaders. Magic and religion Like all genasi, water genasi felt a draw to both arcane magic and elemental magic but a great many also felt drawn to the ways of divine or even primal magic. Most water genasi spellcasters were clerics or druids and relatively few had the talent for sorcery. Many genasi wizards favored conjuration as a school of specialization, as it allowed them to summon other water elementals to their side. Water genasi had no common racial deity due to their varied origins but there were some tendencies amongst the subrace. For the many water genasi raised amongst aquatic elves, for instance, Deep Sashelas was a natural choice for worship. Many of the god's genasi devoted serve as emissaries and go-betweens for the aquatic elves and their land-bound cousins. Another common subject of worship, Istishia, besides drawing attention due to his status as a primordial, was also appealing to water genasi due to his flexible nature and message of overcoming obstacles over time. Worshipers of the primordial were often mediators who intercede between groups who share the same water. Others choose other gods to worship. Some water genasi worshiped Auril the Frostmaiden. These individuals typically favored cold weather and enjoyed swimming beside seals and other similar creatures in arctic waters. Many even acquired cold-based monsters as pets or make friends with the frost giants. Valkur appeals to those few water genasi who get along well with human sailors and who had an affinity for boats and the god's worshipers are much welcomed amongst ship crews. Some evil water genasi worshiped Umberlee, who is said to have spawned a bloodline of water genasi herself, and these individuals can be the cruelest individuals of their race. Prior to the Spellplague many evil genasi, particularly those from Chessenta, Mulhorand, or Unther, were also drawn to the worship of Sebek, sometimes became werecrocodile servants of the god. Another god commonly worshiped before the Spellplague was Eldath, who appealed to introspective and more placid individuals. Her worshipers were commonly peace-loving beings, making them a favorite prey of the deity Malar. Locations Water genasi, like all genasi, can be found throughout all of Faerûn but they were most common in certain locations, often tied to the water. Other than in Akanûl, where genasi of all sorts were commonly found, many water genasi were found around the Sea of Fallen Stars, particularly in the Vilhon Reach, along the Dragon Coast, or in Sembia, Aglarond, or Chessenta. Notable water genasi * Ghaelya, from Airpur. * Jahin, a member of the Order of Blue Flame. * Raneger, crime lord in Airpur. * Spider Parrafin, a halfling water genasi (although technically not a genasi because he was not human). * Azar, minion of Vestress until she killed her, following Liriel and helping her on occasions. Appendix Appearances Novels * The Companions * The Edge of Chaos * The Restless Shore * Sword of the Gods: Spinner of Lies * Windwalker Gallery File:Planetouched3e.jpg|From left to right: an aasimar, a tiefling, a fire genasi, an earth genasi, an air genasi, a water genasi, and a normal human. File:Genasi - MoF.jpg File:Planetouched.JPG Further reading * * * * References Connections Category:Genasi Category:Planetouched Category:Races